


Mission Almost Impossible

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Arachnophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Giant Spider Episode AU, adorableness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: There's something that nobody knows about Yasmin Khan. And nobody should know, it's not important. Well, unless one of your adventures include tracking down a giant spider, then yeah, it might be relatively important. Oh well.





	Mission Almost Impossible

It was a mission, that was all. Just a simple mission that the people of this planet assigned them, no matter how apprehensive they got. They all got communication bracelets that also acted as a ‘know who’s alive’ device. Whenever a light of a team mate would disappear it would mean they were eaten by the spider that they were sent to destroy. The Doctor on the other hand, had a different idea.

As they were wondering through the dark halls to find the main spider Yasmin felt her anxiety rise. There was something she hadn’t told her friends yet, and that was that she had arachnophobia. She hoped that if she did see it, she would be brave enough to run rather than freeze like she was worried about. Sighing, she shook her head as she tried to calm herself down. Thankfully, Ryan and Graham were having a rather amusing debate.

“Rudy?” Ryan asked Graham. “That’s what you want to call the giant spider?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “Why not?”

“It’s a stupid name, bro,” Ryan shook his head. “What about Arachne?”

“Seriously?” the Doctor sighed. “Naming the spider is not going to help guys.”

“Why has it got to be spiders?” Yasmin muttered as she followed the Doctor through the webbed corridor. 

“What was that?” the Doctor asked and turned around to face her.

“Oh, noth-” she got interrupted by the boys running around the corner and towards them.

“Run!” Ryan called out as he ran past the two girls. 

“Hey, I usually say that!” 

“Doctor, giant spider,” Graham quickly explained as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her past Yasmin. 

Yasmin was going to follow them like she always does, but this time she couldn’t. Just as she was going to run she saw it. The giant arachnid scuttled over the corner towards her. She froze. Her heart rate increased as it got closer. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself for the worst. Trampled on. Eaten. Spun into a web cocoon. 

A hand grabbed her forearm. It made her jump and her eyes open wide. She gasped and turned to see the Doctor right behind her, her signature grin plastered on her face. 

“Run!”

She hauled Yasmin towards her and into a short sprint before she quickly turned a corner. The Doctor pulled her friend against her as she tried to flatten herself against the wall. Luckily, the spider ran past them towards the boys. Well, not lucky for them. But it was for the Doctor and Yasmin. Especially Yasmin, who slid down to the floor.

“Are you okay? What happened there?” the Time Lord asked as she gently placed her friend to the side. “You’re shaking?”

“Sorry,” Yasmin sighed. “I uh, well turns out I have severe arachnophobia. I-I just froze...”

“Hey,” the Doctor shifted herself so she was kneeling down in front of her. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “A giant spider is terrifying, arachnophobia or not. It’s not like it’s your fault. I just wish you told me sooner.”

“Sorry... I-I thought I could get past it...”

“It’s fine,” the blonde grinned. “Ryan and Graham should be fine, otherwise their lights would go off,” she motioned towards her wrist where she wore a black leather cuff with four blue lights attached to it. “Do you want to stay here and relax for a while?”

Yasmin glanced down at her own cuff, and sighed in relief when all the lights were there. She nodded shyly. The Doctor smiled fondly at her and shuffled to the left of her friend. Once they were both in a comfortable position the Doctor reached out and hugged her from the side, resting her head on her shoulder. 

“Thanks Doctor,” Yasmin sighed contently. 

“No problem Yaz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thought I had and I'm very tired right now so there might be a few mistakes since I quickly wrote this up.


End file.
